True Love Reprise
by Yonk
Summary: Taking place a few years after the events of True Love Always Finds a Way, Trunks and Goten find out that Vegeta wasn't responsible for the evil deeds he did. On top of that, their adopted Saiyajin son has begun searching for a mate! Truten. ShotaYaoi. AU
1. Prologue: Posessed?

Boys and girls, girls and guys, gather 'round and feast your eyes. What's this, a sequel you say? And a totally unplanned one to add to the spray. Out of my league and out of my mind, but the story goes on, who know what one shall find. Picking up where the last one ended, True Love isn't over, until the last beast is deadened. Read on, loyal fans, or those without reason, this insanity continues, as the event of the season. Tell your family and friends what you see when you read this fine letter, and know that you have to do...absolutely nothing better...

"Trunks-kun...reading that hurt my head..."

"I know, Chibi, but we have to say the disclaimer and warnings and stuff."

"Okay, but after this we are going right back to dinner!"

"Right...anyway, Yonk doesn't own us, or this Dragonball Z thing that supposedly owns us...and isn't making any money off of this story."

"Yeah, in fact he should be looking for a job right now, and he's kinda losing money because of the story..."

"Very true, Chibi, but we have to finish this."

"Oh yeah, the rest is on this paper: 'this story contains elements of violence and language and bad R-rated stuff like that and'...um, Trunks-kun, someone scratched out the last part..."

"Here, read this instead."

"Okay...um...'this story also contains elements of Yaoi...which means me screwing the brains outta my mate Goten, signed Trunks'...TRUNKS-KUN!"

"Heh heh...there might be some shota in here too because...well, just because. Uh, Goten, Chibi, why are you looking at me that way...Chibi..."

------------- >>> ----------------

**True Love... Reprise**

**Prologue: Possessed?**

_Immediately following the events of Goku and Vegeta's deaths..._

On a fine day in the office of Enma Daio, a very unfine person was just making his showing in front of the great gatekeeper who would decide his fate, Heaven or Hell. The short man was leaning against the huge desk with his arms folded and waiting as the Daio read though some notes on the newest arrival. He seemed annoyed that he couldn't just be sent straight to Hell without a second thought, as he knew he was going there anyway, especially after what he had done.

"Well, Mr. Vegeta," Enma Daio stated plainly, "it looks like I'm am going to have to send you to Hell for all those people you have killed and all the bad things that you have done."

"Skip the shit and just chuck me in the dammed spirit washing-machine you baka!" Vegeta cursed, wishing he knew what the reason was that he was wearing some crazy looking royal Saiya-jin armor.

The huge man shrugged and prepared to have Vegeta's soul escorted to Hell, when a very familiar face suddenly appeared on his desk, and almost made him knock over his coffee.

"Goku!" he yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Kakarotto! Can't I even be sent to Hell without you meddling in my business?"

Goku jumped down off the desk and next to the proud Saiya-jin prince and held up his hands in frustration, "no, Vegeta! I have to talk to you about something!"

"What? Clown! Aren't you supposed to be fighting Majin Buu or something heroic like that?" Vegeta yelled angrily.

"That's just what I'm talking about; don't you remember anything that happened after Buu was killed?"

Vegeta totally lost control at that and punched Goku across the room, "What are you talking about!" he exploded, "I just blew myself up to _try_ and kill that bakayaro, of course _that_ would be the last thing I remember!"

Goku blinked, and then realized with a start that Vegeta didn't recall anything that he had done. He stood back up and approached Vegeta calmly, his hands raised as if he were walking towards a ferocious dog.

"Vegeta...I want you to stay calm, but that all happened over 10 years ago. You went crazy and blew up the Earth and made a whole 'nother Saiya-jin empire and then killed me and Goten killed you," Goku said slowly.

"What is this nonsense you speak of Kakarotto, none of these things happened!" Vegeta yelled out, clenching his fists at the insanity of the whole situation. "Have you hit your head again?"

At that precise moment, the old witch Baba floated up next to Goku and asked what the problem was. Vegeta stood there impatiently tapping his fingers on his arms while the two talked in whispers.

"Okay, if you don't believe me, then watch this," Goku said abruptly, pointing to the globe that Baba had brought.

Vegeta decided he might as well, since his soul was soon to be reconfigured and cleansed of evil, and he wouldn't even be himself anymore. He peered down into the ball and watched as the whole of his life beyond Buu was shown to him within a few short minutes. He watched himself make the wishes to the Dragon, become the king of a new Vegeta-sei, destroy the Earth, kill Gohan and Goku, rape Goten, and then his own death which came soon thereafter. The short replaying of the events in the universe ended and the globe went clear again.

"No," Vegeta said shakily, trying to deny it, "I didn't do any of those things, I would have remembered them happening and I don't. This is some kind of trick."

"It's no trick Vegeta," Enma Daio put in, "you were possessed and did those things."

"Of course I was possessed, I gave into Babidi's spell to become stronger," Vegeta retorted.

"Don't you get it? That happened a long time ago. This is another time, another possession, and all those things happened and you didn't even realize it was going on," Goku said.

"So, if I pretend to believe you Kakarotto, then what?"

"Then what?" Goku wondered aloud. "I don't know. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Baka!" Vegeta yelled, "you went through all that trouble and there isn't even a point to your telling me I was possessed by some freak who made me do stuff beyond my will?"

"Erm...not really," Goku said, with that trademark Son grin and hand scratching the back of his head."Well, I think we should go find the guy who did this and break him in small pieces.""But Vegeta...you're dead!"

"That's never stopped you from doing things! Let me see..."

The Prince started counting off fingers as he mentioned the times that Goku had defiled physics by affecting things in the real world after being dead. After he mentioned about 20 times, Goku held up a hand and cut him off.

"I see your point, and you are right, this guy might still be a threat to the Earth if he managed to take such control over you," he said.

"Yes, and I don't think you want anything else to happen to your precious Earth...," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"I think Trunks and Goten can take care of it for the most part."

"What? They are just little kids!"

"You forgot that ten years have passed, they are grown up and have a boy of their own now."

"Humph, it's biologically impossible for Saiya-jin males to have children with other males...," Vegeta said with crossed arms."

They adopted a child from Vegeta-sei before blowing it up, try to look OUTSIDE the box Vegeta."

"Baka! They have a full Saiya-jin child? Don't you think that's important information? When that boy starts reaching maturity...with no other Saiya-jin children his age...his desire for a bond with another boy will go unfulfilled," Vegeta stammered.

"One thing at a time, Vegeta," Goku said calmly. "Let's get this guy first and worry about our grandson later."

"HOLD IT!" Enma Daoi boomed, setting down a stack of thick books. "You can go, Goku, but he stays!"

"Are you deaf as well as huge and stupid?" Vegeta yelled. "I was possessed; I didn't do any of those things!"

"No no no Vegeta," the gatekeeper went on, "there is nothing in the rulebooks about possessions. Since it was _your _body, and _your _mind, and _your _soul that did those things, whether you were in control of yourself or not at the time makes no difference to me at all. You are still going to Hell."

"I'm sorry Enma," Goku said politely, "but I might need his help as well as Gohan's, I'm taking them both."

"Oh no you aren't!"

He reached forward to try to grab Vegeta, but Goku grabbed him first and transported him away in a flash. The Daio tried to stop his forward movement, but his desk tipped over and crashed over, his coffee splashing over his head and the cup rolling over the floor and stopping next to a Saiya-jin in armor looking pissed.

"Look old man, we don't have all day here, hurry up!" he retorted.

Enma Daio looked up and saw he was at the head of a line of Saiya-jin that stretched past the horizon, a whole planet's worth of dead Saiya-jin to be exact. A small red demon placed a huge stack of namebooks on his desks, filled with the names of all the Saiya-jin that were killed when Trunks and Goten blew up the planet. He opened the first book and saw that over half of them all had the same name, Vegeta!

"Kami...I hate this job." Enma muttered as he got out his big stamp and prepared for a very long day.

>>>

_7 Years later..._

The door to Trunks and Goten's house opened, revealing a very drenched Goten. He used to like the rain, but really didn't now because it got him so wet. He hung up his raincoat right next to the one that he knew Trunks had used before coming home from picking their son up from school. He knew that Trunks was sleeping right now, as he always was, probably waiting for him to put Truten down for a nap and come join him in bed.

"Um...Papa-san...," came a small voice and he looked down to see Truten looking nervous.

Goten bent down and held his son for a moment, before asking, "What's wrong."

"Here," the young boy said, handing Goten a note from school. "I thought Otousan would be mad of he read it so I wanted you to see it first."

Goten accepted it and opened the slip of paper, reading to himself.

_  
To the parents/legal guardians of** Truten Brief Son **we wish to have a parent teacher conference regarding the following problems that your son/daughter has had in school:_

_**Over the past few days, Truten has been caught engaged in inappropriate sexual behavior with other boys. While I assure you that this type of behavior is quite common for boys his age, and is usually not punished, he has been asked repeated times to stop his actions and does not do so. We have come to the conclusion that he cannot control himself and request that further action be taken by you, the parents.**_

_**Thank you, Mrs. Curilothal.**_

_Counseling Department, Orange Star Elementary School _

Goten's heart leapt up into his throat and fear gripped him as his heart rate hit the roof and his breathing sped up in momentary panic. The most important words of the message rang in his mind over and over again, _he cannot control himself, he cannot control himself, he cannot control himself..._

In an instant, it all came back to him, the way he had been with Trunks at their son's age, the way they had needed to do what they did and did it because it felt good but mostly because of their Saiya-jin need to bond. He and Trunks had become sexually active at such a young age because they were part Saiya-jin, and it was happening to Truten too!

_SHIT! KUSO! DAMMIT! SHIMATTA! _Goten went off in his mind.

Truten looked concerned, sensing the emotion in his father, and started to cry.

"I'm s-sorry Papa-san," he cried out. "I don't m-mean to do it but I c-c-can't h-help it."

"No, it's okay Truten," Goten said, holding the boy close, "I know you can't control yourself, don't worry about it."Truten dried his tears on his shirt sleeve, "promise you won't be mad."

"I promise," Goten smiled.

"Okay," he said, brightening up. "I'm going to my friend's house again, is that alright?"

"Yeah, just be back by dinner, okay."

Truten zoomed out the door, waving goodbye and promising to be back before dinner, before heading down the street to his best friend's house, forgetting about his coat in the pouring rain. Goten sat, confused and scared, wondering what in the world to do now that Truten was getting the urge to screw around with other boys...literally, and there weren't any other Saiya-jin his age in existence to give him what he needed.

He did the only logical thing in his case.

Tearing through the house towards the master bedroom, his scream was heard across the city: "TRUNKS-KUN, IT'S HAPPENING!"

------------- >>> ----------------

So what do you all think, is it any good, should it be an epic or just a couple more chapters? In either case, I have lots of crazy ideas left for this story, including some yaoi and shota in future chapters, yeah! Please review; tell me what you think of this next story, and thanks for reading.


	2. Sex, Lies, and a Note From The Future

Yay! It's the next chapter, and I haven't waited for over 5 months to write it this time like I did with the last story! Just one thing, in case you haven't done so, I STRONGLY recommend that you read the story that precedes this one, True Love Always Finds a Way, as it will help you understand a lot of what you might not if you didn't read it, though I have tried my best to make this story more of it's own thing, rather than just a continuance of the other one.

And now, I must thank my wonderful reviewers:

trunks and goten - Yep, I tried to make it pretty funny in the beginning, because a story that launches into angst and drama too quickly isn't always the best. And yes, both Trunks and Goten have quite a problem with Truten starting to act as he is, but they have figured out what to do with it.

BlackTigerG2 - And just HOW did you know I would be making a sequel? I didn't even know I was making a sequel! Well, however you already knew to be waiting for this, I'm glad you are happy it is here. And I will get to the other Saiya-jins soon enough, I just have to concentrate on Trunks and Goten first!

djFusion - Oh my great Kami in heaven... (or on his lookout, whatever) ...I have never gotten such a big review in all my life, and I honestly do NOT know what to say. I was like, wow...this is the longest review ever left in the history of leaving reviews, and it was left by the writer of that incredibly good Truten epic...the same one I secretly wish to KILL for getting 500 millions reviews on said story... coughcough ...well, maybe not, but I was still shocked to see such a following for one fic...not that it wasn't good...but jeez...I got like 50 reviews for my Truten epic...

Well, anyway, enough of the idle talk, back to business. First of all, yes, I do think you should read the story, if you haven't already done so, if not for clarification purposes, certainly because it was one of the best things I have ever written... Also, a lot of what you mentioned is because of three reasons. One was because I haven't written anything in a long time, and my writing tends to suffer a little bit when that happens, second was because I was pressed for time in writing it and didn't have time to develop the parts that I could have, and third I like having my prologues short and to the point, and more of a teaser and something to entice the reader to read the rest of the story, whereupon I elaborate upon some things that may not have been clear in the next chapter. Or rather first chapter...whatever...yeah...

But I would like to thank you much for taking the time to read and review my crazy little Truten fic, and possibly read the one that came before it as well. I will do my best to write my best, and I hope that this story will turn out to be as good as you would hope for it to be. I understand too why you feel it is difficult to read other's Truten stories after becoming so involved in the versions you created for your story, which is another reason I am so happy you like mine!

Thanks again to all my reviewers, and here's the next chapter, chock full of all your Truten needs!

------------- >>> ----------------

**Chapter 1: Sex, Lies, and a Note From the Future**

Trunks sat bolt upright in his bed when he heard the scream of his mate, Goten. Thinking for a second that something was completely amiss, he abandoned the idea of his midday nap and jumped out of bed, slightly miscalculating his path and tripping over some bed sheets. With a slight shout, realizing he was naked at about the same time that he realized that he was falling, he went careening into some gift-wrapping supplies that he was using to wrap gifts for their son. At that precise moment, Goten came thundering into the room, yelling 'It's happening!' at the top of his lungs and then stopped, not seeing his mate in the bed where he thought he would have been.

"Trunks-kun?" he said, confused, looking around the otherwise empty room.

"Yeah...," Trunks said, sitting up in the pile of wrapping stuff, a little dazed.

"What the...?" Goten quirked an eyebrow, frowning at him.

Trunks looked down and realized that he was covered in wrapping paper, but otherwise naked, there were a few spools of ribbon tangled around his limbs and a bow had somehow stuck itself to his forehead. He blushed.

Goten did too, noticing that another ribbon had become quite tastefully entangled around Trunks' now-apparent erection.

"Um...," Goten stammered, "I...uh...I really don't think this is the time for your kinky ideas Trunks-kun..."

"I wasn't gonna...erm...well...I...," Trunks blushed brighter, suddenly noticing that his rather random boner had caught in some ribbons.

There was a very long silence, when both boys looked at each other and then at themselves and back again. Neither of them seemed to be capable of speech, or of hiding their bright red faces and just stared for a long time in a combination of shock, embarrassment and confusion.

"Come on Chibi," Trunks said finally, brushing a ribbon out of his eyes, "we've been together for 7 years and we still blush when we are naked around each other."

"Yeah," Goten responded, scratching the back of his head, "I know."

"Get over here already, can't you see I want you?" "Trunks-kun!"

Trunks laughed, brushing the ribbons and stuff off of him and walking over to his mate and lover, immediately putting an arm around him, to which Goten reacted by becoming erect as well.

"That's more like it," Trunks said softly, brushing his lips over Goten's.

"Trunks-kun, we gotta-" Goten started, getting cut off by a kiss.

"Shhh, relax Chibi..."

Goten gently pushed Trunks away, saying: "No, we gotta talk. It's about Truten...he's starting to..."

"It can wait," Trunks pressed forth, pulling Goten to the bed while removing his shirt.

"We really should...talk about it now..." Goten continued, already feeling himself getting drawn into Trunks' soft blue eyes.

Trunks didn't respond in words to his mate's ongoing interruptions, but only by kissing him along his neck and shoulders, taking care to run his tongue over the scar left from when he had claimed his mate with a forceful, but loving bite. Goten wasn't fighting it anymore either, and looked around in a half-daze, as Trunks kept nipping at his exposed skin and motioned toward the door and the windows. The door to the bedroom shut and locked as he did so, and the shades over the windows closed all the way, blocking off all the remaining sunlight and casting the room into a soft darkness.

"You just love to turn me on by showing me how powerful you are," Goten said, giggling as Trunks licked at his stomach.

"Less talk, Chibi," Trunks said, "more moaning."

"Mmmmmmmm, 'course Trunks- ahhhhhhh -kuuuuun..."

Goten fell backwards on the bed; Trunks falling on top of him, and opened his mouth to accept his lover's expert tongue inside, his moans of pleasure all but silenced by Trunks' lips against his own. Trunks pulled back only for enough time to pull of his mate's lower clothing and then settled himself comfortably on top of him again, kissing deeply.

Goten tried to keep his eyes open as Trunks kissed him, knowing full well how his lover almost never shut his own, preferring to keep his crystal azure orbs fixed on him. The younger boy knew how protective Trunks was over him, how reluctant he was to ever let him go, or ever remove his eyes from him just to make sure he was always okay.

Trunks kissed on, maneuvering his tongue inside his lover's soft mouth, running it gently over his pearly white teeth that could make him dizzy with the smile they created, then over Goten's tongue as well, which twitched at the feeling, and then around and back again. He never let his eyes leave the face of his mate, and he stared on as the kiss seemed to last forever, reveling in the pleasure he knew his efforts were exacting on Goten; his soft blush, his eyes which would open to give him a brief look at their endless obsidian glow before closing again, all were wonder to behold and he never wanted to miss a moment of it. Goten was more than anyone had ever been to him, they had gone through so much together and Trunks had seen his lover hurt far more times that he ever wanted to. He wouldn't stop staring; he wouldn't stop holding him close to his body, holding him as close as they could get without joining together as one.

He never wanted to miss a single moment, and it was far more than just a fulfillment to Trunks. Every moment had to be preserved, whenever possible, by a complete immersion of all his senses in everything that was Goten. He had to feel himself touching against Goten's body, see his beautiful face, hear his soft moans, taste his succulent skin, and the smell...

_Kami, _thought Trunks, _his smell...what it does to me..._

Being part Saiya-jin heightened all his senses, at least by what could be considered as a human standard, and the one thing that seemed greater than all the rest was his sense of smell.

Especially when it pertained to Goten.

Just being around him drove him to madness and a half. His imperceptible personal scent, the one thing that he could always know him by if he lost all other senses...it was absolutely intoxicating to Trunks. He kissed his lover deeper, thrusting his tongue in harder, and rubbed his naked body against Goten's - sweat starting to gather on their skin despite the cool in the room.

Yes, his scent, it was part personal marker, and now, after so many years together, it also played the role of a pheromone too. One that Goten was throwing off clouds of as he became more and more aroused by their activities.

He broke the kiss at that instant, leaving Goten gasping for breath and begging for more, already knowing that he had started something that wouldn't be finished until both he and his lover had their release, that same dance that they never tired of. Goten moaned out loud, whining in frustration and aching with need as he pulled Trunks closer, needing nothing more than to be held as closely as possible. His senses weren't nearly as acute as those of his lover, but already he felt himself drawing into the eyes of his lover, and the smells of sweat and of Trunks were also affecting him too, clouding his judgment and driving him forth as well. If their son were to walk in at that very moment, it would be quite possible that he would not be able to stop now.

Already, it had seemed like Trunks had been holding him in that moment for years, that kiss that had lasted seconds had seemed to have lasted hours.

_Trunks-kun...,_ Goten thought in a daze, _it was just one kiss...and I'm so close already._

_"I know, Chibi," _came Trunks' thoughts into his own mind.

Their minds had become one, and the link they had forged so many years ago brought them closer and closer, their Ki coiling around them both, merging together as they held each other and kissed. Someone who could sense Ki could have extended their sense into the room and felt only a single Ki signature, the bodies and souls of Trunks and Goten having been pushed into one as it always was when they made love.

Trunks reached down, running his hands knowingly over every spot where Goten needed to be touched, his fingers grazing over the rippling muscles of his mate's soft body. Gone completely was any feeling that anything else in the world mattered at all in Goten's mind, his body moving in spasms, his tail coiling around Trunks' and his erection throbbing with need and leaking considerably as Trunks touched him.

Wasting no more time, Trunks bent over Goten and let his tongue come out again, running over his lover's chest and lingering a moment on his nipple, just long enough to harden it before moving on to the next one and then moving lower. His moans increased as Trunks ran his lips over his erect penis, his warm breath coming in gasps over the sensitive head, each one making it twitch.

"Please...," he begged in a choked moan. Trunks responded immediately, taking the whole of Goten's erection into his mouth, letting Goten run his fingers through his lilac hair as he started to suck. The feeling coursed through Goten's body, running right up his spine and exploding the pleasure in his brain, sparks of electricity seeming to flow in tingling rivers over his skin and he arched his back in response to the stimulation. The feeling didn't stop and a second one began to build up from deep inside him, his mind racing with the pleasure and his body taking all control from him, tensed up for the final release and almost ready for it.

His legs were lifted into position, and Goten couldn't care what was going on until Trunks stopped what he was doing and pulled back, rolling Goten flat on his back and pushing his legs up to his chest. Goten automatically grabbed hold of his legs to keep them in place, but didn't have time for any further reaction when the tongue of his lover returned to his skin. It ran right over his erection, up and then down, keeping him at the very edge of orgasm but refusing to take him to it all the way. Trunks let his tongue drift downward over Goten's balls, which tightened up close to his body from the stimulation, and then went back upward to his penis, sucking it again for a moment, tasting the sweet taste of Goten's pre-cum welling out and knowing how close Goten was. Trunks went down further this time; licking all over the places he knew Goten was the most sensitive, spreading his legs with firm yet gentle hands and pushing his tongue inside the quivering hole which beckoned him forth. Goten's loud moan came out as was predicted as Trunks licked at his insides, lubricating him in preparation for what they both desperately wanted.

His tongue came out, and two fingers went in to continue to ready his mate, rubbing against the warm and wet walls of his insides as he took Goten into his mouth again. Pressing his fingers against Goten's prostate, Trunks was rewarded with a small squirt of pre-cum and a very large moan from his lover as he bucked into his mouth, so close again. But Trunks didn't want him there yet, he enjoyed keeping Goten right where he was and intended to hold him at the very brink of climax for as long as possible. He laid down on top of Goten, kissing him and letting Goten taste himself with a frantic tongue that darted inside and out of his mouth, while rubbing his own pre-cum over his erection.

Goten pressed himself into the mind of his lover, begging him silently for what he wanted more than anything else; to feel Trunks everywhere, inside and outside his body. Trunks quickened his pace, feeling the urgency in the younger boy and removed his fingers from Goten, pressing the head of his erection against his hole instead. They both moaned in unison at the feeling, and Trunks kissed Goten deeply, the relaxation that came over his lover's body allowing him to thrust a little deeper into his tight warmth. Goten moaned again, holding himself as close to Trunks as he could and tightened up more from the further intrusion into his hole. Trunks kissed him again to repeat the action, and then did it again.

Kiss, thrust, moan...kiss, thrust, moan...kiss, thrust, moan...

Again and again, until he was fully inside of Goten, Trunks started to pant at the feeling of his erection ensheathed completely inside the core of his lover. Goten buried his face into Trunks' chest, moaning against the soft skin of his mate and feeling their bodies starting to melt together from the heat and the closeness. As Trunks started to thrust in and out, each time pushing in to rub right against Goten's prostate, sending an arc of electrical pleasure through his body, Goten would let out a moan, each one louder and more frantic than the last. He felt himself consumed by his lover and he became lost in the moment, in the feeling, being so filled with the hardness of his mate.

Trunks held Goten as close to him as he could, thrusting in and out with increased force and need, his entire penis being squeezed so tight by his lover's insides, rubbing his erection just right with his soft walls as he rocked against him. Goten was so tight, and getting tighter with every passing moment as the younger boy grew closer and closer to his impending climax, and Trunks erection swelled more from the approach of his own. He was just so warm too, and wet as well...just perfect and wonderful and so many other words that wouldn't even begin to describe how good it felt.

Their rhythm picked up, Trunks thrusting deeper and deeper, feeling as if he was pushing the whole of his body inside the warmest and wettest part of his mate. Goten moaned in time with Trunks, so filled and taken by his lover, soft thoughts of the time when his pleasure was mixed with pain, when Trunks had bitten him and claimed him, being the only thing that could retain completeness in his mind. All other thoughts were dashed to bits by the waves of pleasure going through his whole body, and that one quickly did too as Trunks started to gasp short breaths and his thrusts became less coherent, signs that he was on the verge of filling him with his warm semen.

Goten opened his eyes, knowing Trunks wanted that, and fought the urge to close them again as Trunks started to stroke his erection with one hand and held him close with the other. For just a split second, Trunks looked him right there, and their eyes met, and held the glance, staring deep into each other's eyes, peering deep into each other's souls. Their tails coiled together even tighter, driving them into even deeper pleasure as the extra sensitive end was rubbed.

Time stopped, the moment froze, and they couldn't breathe or think or move or anything at all but look, and they stared forth into each other's unmoving eyes.

It seemed to last forever, just forever, but it still ended after then, and Trunks shut his eyes at the same time Goten did, their joined moan pulling them back into real time. Goten felt himself being filled like nothing else, the squirts of semen from Trunks giving him a small feeling of warmth and fullness from within unmatched by any other, and it was enough to make him cum too. Trunks felt the spasms going through his whole body, feeling as if every muscle in his frame were pulsing at once with the singular goal of shooting his cum deep into Goten, and the warmth and wetness on his hand told him that Goten had climaxed too.

For the second time in as many seconds, the clock stopped for Goten and Trunks, and their orgasm lasted for another eternity, only much more intense this time, and the darkness from their shut eyes was lit by explosions of color and sparks of passionate love as they came, pulses of pleasure timing perfectly in their bodies with the wave of pressure releasing from within and squirting their semen out. They moaned and rocked against each other for a few moments, and then the intensity dropped away, leaving behind the ultimate feeling of bliss and comfort.

Trunks settled against Goten and his tight grasp slackened a little, his softening penis falling out of Goten as the younger boy rolled over on top of Trunks, resting his head on the older boy's chest. Their breathing was the only thing that broke the otherwise silent room, both realizing that nothing they could say in mere words could express the pleasure they just felt, nor the love that they felt for each other. Both kept their eyes shut for now; held safe against him, Trunks knew he could let his eyes close for just a little while and not worry about anything happening to Goten. At the same time, Goten felt comfort being held in that place, and cuddled closer, feeling safe, and promptly falling asleep.

>>>

Both awoke to a feeling of the most calm, comforting presence just a couple hours later, holding one another for a few minutes longer and not wanting to get out of the warm bed. "Love you, Chibi," Trunks said softly.

"I love you too," Goten responded, smiling, "Trunks-kun..."

Trunks sat up, leaning against the wall and pulling Goten close to him, kissing him right in the middle of his soft black hair.

"So," he asked, "what were you saying before?"

"It's Truten...I told you: 'it's happening'. Don't you remember what it means when I go crazy and yell out 'IT'S HAPPENING!' ?"

"Yeah," Trunks said. "We discussed this, and we both knew it would happen."

"I know, but we never said what we would do _when_ it happened," Goten whined.

"Look Chibi, we've gone over this a million times, we decided that when Truten starts searching for another boy to bond with, we will just let it happen the way it will."

"I guess so," Goten said with a sigh, "I'm just worried about him."

"He'll be okay, he's got a close friend, we know that, and he's probably bonded with him already," Trunks said, "you know how much time he spends over there."

"Yeah," Goten said, smiling.

"Heh," Trunks grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if, while we were so busy over here, our son was off having sex with that boy..."

"AH!" Goten cried out, and extended his senses at once to try and see what Truten was up to.

Trunks laughed and pulled Goten into a kiss, "Were we really much older, Chibi?"

Goten shook his head, and kissed Trunks softly.

"What about the parent-teacher conference they want to have?"

"Cheh!" Trunks retorted. "Just tell them we got it handled over here and Truten is fine now."

"Trunks-kun...," Goten whined, "that's not really true!"

"What's one lie to protect the privacy of our son?" Trunks asked, kissing Goten again.

There was a short pause, and Goten kissed Trunks back, saying: "I guess you are right, he'll be fine with that other boy, even if he isn't Saiya-jin."

"I wonder if that boy has figured out what to with a Saiya-jin tail yet," Trunks said, emphasizing his point by grabbing Goten's and rubbing the end.

"Mmmm," Goten moaned, "I dunno, but I bet Truten is happy if he did!"

Trunks climbed out of bed and started getting dressed, and Goten followed suit, both of them sneaking quick kisses and giggling like they were still little boys in between putting on each article of clothing. They went into the kitchen and Trunks started to prepare dinner, which had to be tons to satisfy all three of the Saiya-jins that would be eating it, while Goten went to collect the mail that had been dropped through the slot in the door.

_Bills...bills...bills..., _thought Goten, _more bills...why did Trunks decide not to work at Capsule Corp. anymore...bills...and... What's this?_

Goten looked at the last thing in the stack of envelopes, which appeared to be nothing more than a hand-lettered note that had been folded over and taped together. It had their address on it, but he had no idea how whoever had sent it to them knew who they were...frankly, he was tiring of receiving notes that contained nasty surprises.

Walking back into the kitchen he broke the tape and opened the note, which looked like it was written on years-old paper. He read it to himself, got past about the first few lines or so...and then stopped...was that right? No it couldn't be... Was it...?

"Trunks-kun...," he said softly, "tell me this note doesn't say what I think it does..."

"What's wrong now?" Trunks complained, ceasing his stirring of a pot and walking to Goten.

He leaned over Goten's shoulder and read the first line:

"'To Trunks and Goten, I don't know when you are getting this note, but if you have, you must know you are in danger...' "

Trunks skimmed the rest, thinking it was some kind of weird threat letter, until he reached the bottom...and gasped aloud...

"'From Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Vegeta...' ," they said at once, and then looked at each other.

"Im-impossible!" Trunks stammered.

"There's...no way...they are dead!" Goten cried out loud.

Their eyes moved in unison to read the rest of the letter, their minds and hearts racing in anticipation of whatever strange secrets it held.

------------- >>> ----------------

Yep, I had to make it a cliffhanger...if for no other reason than the fact this story was just becoming way too long! I don't think I have EVER let myself be so drawn into a single sex scene...and I guess all that time not writing anything of that nature just exploded out and I couldn't stop it! Well, I hope you thought it was good, and the next chapter shall reveal the danger that Trunks and Goten are potentially in as well as the strange circumstances of how the letter came to them.

Thanks, and please review.


	3. The Joy of Love The Pain of War

OMFG...AN UPDATE! Ooooh, I bet you NEVER thought I would pull this one out of my hat, but I was just thinking of plot ideas on my way to school, and this just sort of came up. So, I sat down after school for a few hours, and this is the result!

This chapter is loaded with even MORE craziness than before, and please save any questions for the end, as I promise all will be answered by the end of the story. Also, there is some (must be my mood ) lovely shota in here, as promised in the warning in the beginning of the story, so if you don't like that stuff...you obviously didn't read the prequel to this one... However, if you're a fan of my insane plots, and the kind of love that encompasses all people and ages, read forth!

Thanks, of course, to my loyal reviewers. I'm so happy to see some new names here!

trunks and goten - Thanks! I love a good sex scene too, and I liked how this one came out, it was one of my better ones I think, and I'm thrilled everyone else likes it too. Update soon...hehe...

djFusion - Oh yeah...I realized that a while back, I'm so used to writing about them when they are boys that I forget sometimes their older now...I'll try to avoid that stupid mistake in the future. And me...read mainstream porn novels... heh...I dunno about that one, but I'll see what I can do about making that part better. And no...their son is over at his friend's house, quite busy himself, as you will see in this chapter.

thestinger - Well, I'm putting in a lot of cliffhangers nowadays...but I'll update as soon as I can, thanks!

BlackTigerG2 - ...that was interesting. --falls over-- ...I'm glad you can finally stop singing now, enjoy the chapter and no more of that noise, you're killing our heroes here!

Trunks Koi - The best you have ever read? Wow...I haven't been that flattered in a while, and by someone new too! --SQUEAL!-- I'm so happy, and yes, you can draw that wrapping scene if you want, it would be super hot.

Midnight-Dark-Princess - Here's the update for ya! Thanks for the review.

And now...to the story!

--- ---

**Chapter 2: The Joy of Love - The Pain of War**

This entire situation had come to a shock to the two young men as they stood side-by-side clutching the letter they had just received. None of it made much sense; it seemed as if it had come from the past, but at the same time foretold of disaster that hadn't even happened yet.

It sounded to Trunks like some of the things he used to hear from his mother when he was told about his future counterpart, weird, messed-up timelines and all. It didn't seem real, and doubts flooded the mind inside that lilac-haired head, along with the inescapable fear that it might be truthful.

"Trunks...-kun...," Goten said slowly, "I recognize that handwriting...it's Gohan-Niichan's..."

"But...that's impossible," Trunks responded, not so sure as his voice made him sound.

Goten didn't hear it... his mind was racing, and his eyes quickly filling up with tears...

"...I...," he stammered, "...does that...they're alive?"

"I don't think they could be."

"B-but...letters can't be sent from the dead...right?"

It was a monumentally stupid question, and both of them were sure that Goten was correct, if the message was genuine, it had to have been sent by people who were alive, and no human knew they even existed, at least, not as the last Saiya-jin.

"But that means...if my dad is alive too...," Trunks suddenly was terrified.

"Maybe they washed his soul and now he's good again," Goten offered, recalling the evil-cleansing procedures done at Enma Daio's place.

"I think it's a trap!"

"That's not nice, Trunks-kun!"

They were on the verge of starting a heated argument over it all when they decided, at about the same time, that they should stop making predictions before they even knew what the message said.

"Read...read it out loud," Goten asked, "I can't see straight."

Trunks cleared his throat, and read from the top.

" 'To Trunks and Goten...' "

--- ---

_Several hours earlier..._

The light tinkle of a doorbell sounded in the denser part of Satan City, and the young Saiya-jin boy stood at the door of his best friend, hardly able to hear the confirmation that he had pressed the doorbell button hard enough, due to the noise of the surrounding street. He still hadn't gotten used to this part of town, even though he had been living on the outskirts of the city for about a year. Having been raised for the first seven years of his life in the country, now it seemed to be all just noise and crowds and general...what was the word he learned in school...?

_Chaos, _he murmured inwardly.

Yes, that was a good way to describe the city to little Truten's eyes and ears. The smell wasn't so good either, but at least it was better than the part of town he had to go through to get here.

_Good thing I can run fast..._

He heard the locks on the door start to click, and quickly looked down to his baggy shirt, to check if his tail was well hidden. He remembered well what had happened when he had shown some of his new friends at school it... 'Tousan had threatened to cut it off. Of course, Papa said he wasn't serious, just mad about it and stressed because of his new job in the city, and simply advised the boy to keep it hidden and tell his friends it was part of some weird Halloween costume...or something...

The door opened at last, it must have taken his friend's mother a minute to undo all the locks, because she said this part of town wasn't safe, filled with dirt and criminals. But...none of that mattered...he didn't care if his friend lived in Hell; he loved to be with him.

"Oh, hi Truten!" the nice lady smiled and opened the screen in front of the door to let the boy inside, "we weren't expecting you so soon."

She closed the door behind her, but didn't lock it, and grabbed a couple bags from a nearby table, and her purse, wrapping a coat around herself.

"I was hoping to get my shopping done before, but that's okay, I'll be back soon," she stated, putting on her best hat to complete her usual "shopping" look. "You didn't get wet, did you?"

"No," Truten said sheepishly, his tail already twitching in anticipation under his shirt, "the rain stopped."

"That's good, Truten. I'll be back soon now, lock the doors when I leave, and watch over Shota, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am..."

She smiled and left, shutting the door, and the eight-year-old eagerly snapped the locks shut as quickly as he could, his tail twitching faster and faster. Deciding to break Otousan's rules about using Ki outside the house, the boy flipped shut the deadbolt that was out of his reach with a wave of his hand, instead of finding a stool to stand on.

He turned, heart beating fast, a tiny twinge of pressure growing in between his little legs.

_Yes! _He triumphantly shouted inside his mind, _she'll be gone for maybe an hour...yes yes yes!_

His little gamble - showing up early - had paid off, now he and his best friend could be alone for the first time in weeks. Truten was such a devious boy, and probably already smarter than Papa...

He walked rapidly through the almost impossibly neat house, down the hall and to the left, where he was promptly met with a closed door...not the open passageway to Shota's room as was usually there, beckoning him in.

About to open it up, he decided to knock, politely, just in case his friend was naked or...something...

_Not that it would matter._

The door opened at once, and the Saiya-jin boy was met with his friend, Shota, wearing a nice smile and, indeed, nothing else but his socks. Truten felt himself stiffen even more as his glance impatiently wavered downward...

"Come on," the younger boy said, grabbing his friend by the arm and pulling him into the cramped bedroom, closing the door. "I saw mama leave...and daddy is still at work...d-dat means..."

"I know," Truten giggled, "I saw too."

He immediately removed his own clothing and sat next to his friend on the bed.

"So...what's up?"

Shota whined, "I don't wanna talk now..."

"O-okay," the Saiya-jin boy smiled, "you're so impatient..."

"Mmm, yeah I know!"

The little boys reached toward each other at once, shifting their bodies a little so they could face each other better, and get easier access to each other's tiny boners. Shota also grabbed hold of Truten's tail and began to rub gently on the tip, like his friend had taught him, sending waves of soft pleasure through the older boy.

Truten laid back, breathing hard, listening to the creak of the old bed as his friend crawled up and laid next to him and half on him. He fumbled around underneath the boy until he located the small boy-erection and played with it a little moving the soft skin back and forth.

"I wish I had'a tail like you, Truten-kun...," Shota mumbled.

"Why?"

"I dunno, you say it feels really good when I do this," he answered, while rubbing a little faster.

"Y-yeah...but...still, you feel good too, right?"

Shota nodded, starting to squirm around a bit, and breathing a little faster.

_What? _Truten asked of his mind.

He had just heard it again, that inward voice...telling him to do that...that thing... to his friend, and this time he really felt like doing it too.

_"You...now...down...to him...go...feel good...now..."_

It wasn't a very clear message, but along with the words there was a distinct picture, careful instructions. The boy was sure he wasn't crazy, and it wasn't so much a voice, like one he might hear from a real person, but a bit like a push from inside, a drive he couldn't deny.

_Is this what Otousan told me about being a Saiya-jin?_

"Um...Shota, I wanna do somethin' else to ya," he said suddenly.

"No, don't stop."

"This'll feel better, I promise," Truten had no idea how he knew that.

"Mmm 'kay."

The older boy turned his friend over and played a little bit with the stiffy pointing up from his friend, before leaning down to take it in his mouth.

_I hope yer right 'bout this..._ he thought to his inward voice.

Shota had his eyes closed, so he had no idea what his best friend was doing down there to his wee-wee, but it suddenly changed from the usual feeling to something warmer and more strange. His eyes opened halfway and he leaned up on his elbows to see down to his crotch.

"What'cha doin'," he asked, raising an eyebrow a bit.

Truten lifted his head to respond, and at once the new feeling stopped and the human boy squirmed at the cold air on his parts, like after a bath when he was still a bit wet. He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Um...do it more...," Shota said quickly, closing his eyes when that new feeling returned.

_But...why? _He asked of _his_ inward voice, which had just told him, in a weird sort of way, to just keep quiet and let his tailed-friend keep going.

_"You...stop...no talk...him...keep on...feels good?"_

The boy nodded to no one in particular, wondering if this is what it meant to be crazy, like some of those kids at school sometimes said when they saw him hanging out with Truten. He didn't care, this felt good, and he laid back on the bed to prove that to himself.

Truten wasn't sure why he was doing this, but then again, his brain had told him so, and it seemed like Shota liked it anyway. He continued sucking on his friend, not sure if he liked or didn't like the taste/smell combination, half old-pee and half boy-sweat. He stopped and sat up a bit to think about it, looking down at the tip of Shota's pink head, peeking out from his tight foreskin.

"Nnnn, wha...?" Shota murmured, looking down again.

He still wasn't sure what his friend was doing, just that it was making him get a funny tickling feeling deep inside, and that his wiener looked somehow bigger and harder than it usually got when they played together. He let himself fall back; not caring at all, wondering if Truten was somehow blowing air into him and making his boner swell like some sort of balloon. The thought was ridiculous and amusing, and he giggled, his mouth open to let out an unexpected moan as his friend started up again.

But it quickly changed, and it seemed like something was different now, because the feeling was getting really big now, and Shota squirmed, pushing his hips up and down reflexively, wanting to make sure the whole of his immature erection was stuffed inside that nice and warm place. His friend sucked harder, and the younger boy bounced faster, stopping suddenly when he suddenly felt too good. Something inside told him to not say anything, and it felt way too good for him to care if he peed in his friend's mouth...

_Wow..._ thought Truten, _he must like it._

His friend was moving all over the place, making funny noises and pushing his hard wee-wee up into the older boy's mouth. Truten sucked faster in response, being egged on by that inward voice, and then slowed, wondering why Shota had stopped moving and was just gasping loudly. He felt the erection in his mouth twitch a few times and then his friend relaxed under him.

He popped Shota out of his mouth and sat up, "You okay?"

"Y...yeah, I think. It was good...did I pee?" he asked, still feeling tingly.

Truten looked confused.

"Of course not, but your thingy was kinda jumping..."

"Lemme do you now," Shota said quickly.

Truten was hardly in a position to disagree; he wasn't expecting reciprocation from his human friend, but he was wondering what it felt like. A fleeting thought, quickly dismissed, wondered if maybe Shota had a voice inside, too, telling him to do this funny stuff.

Shota didn't say a word though, he just rolled over, pushing his head into his friend's warm crotch, and latched onto the hard thing in front of him like a starving baby at his mother's nipple. Of course, he wasn't sure why he should do this, but he was told to do so, and decided that his internal voice knew best.

"Ah...God!" Truten gasped, the new feeling catching him off guard, his tail jumping off the bedcovers.

He lay all the way down, arching his back to push himself deeper into Shota's mouth, moaning helplessly at the pleasure. Now he was sure that he knew why his friend liked it so much.

Shota decided then, that more was better, and used his free hand to take a few grabs at his friend's tail, which was moving back and forth pretty quickly. He finally got it, and rubbed up and down at the same pace as his sucking, while wondering for a second if this was what he was supposed to do.

If he had asked, Truten surely would have said yes, and the little boy gritted his teeth, squirming around, his own climax welling up inside him, imminent and undeniable. He, too, now didn't care if he was actually going to pee, like it kinda felt he was, and humped upwards into the source of the pleasure.

The younger boy was just about to stop for a moment or too, when the voice came back, telling him not to stop, and he sucked a few more times, shocked when he felt his friend's erection move in his mouth.

Truten let out a few more choice moans, and then stopped; he tensed up, seeing sparks before his tightly shut eyes, the new feeling opening up and exploding all at once. It was so good that for a second he never wanted it to stop, despite the incredible intensity, but it did all the same, and he felt his back rest again on the bed, his toes and fists uncurl.

Shota pulled back, a little confused, but reassured by remembering that Truten had said that his wee-wee had twitched too. Still, it was a lot different to actually feel it doing that. He watched as a couple drops of clear fluid leaked out of the tip of his friend's boner, and wiped it up with a finger, thinking it was pee.

"Good?" he asked, to which Truten only nodded a yes.

He smiled, shifting his body upwards to lie against his friend, and closed his eyes, his softened little wiener forgotten for the moment. Cuddling close to his friend, he smiled and let out a sign of pleasure, content at his place and happy for the new feeling he had shared with Truten.

"I feel sleepy...," he said, right before he fell asleep.

Truten didn't respond, even though he knew he felt that way too, and he just tried to ignore the praises from his inward voice as he wrapped his arms around Shota and slept.

--- ---

Trunks heart beat faster, beads of sweat collection on his forehead as his lips quivered, not wanting to speak the words as they came out.

"'...I don't know when you are getting this letter, but if you have, you must know you are in danger. Otousan and Vegeta can't write as well as I can, so they asked me to write this while they looked for something in what's left of CC.' "

_What's left of...?_ Goten wondered, recognizing the abbreviation of Capsule Corporation.

Trunks read on: " 'I don't even know what happened, and I'm terrified, because I woke up amid bodies, human bodies, and I realize now that I was the one who killed them. Somehow, me and Vegeta and Otousan killed everyone...killed them all!' "

Trunks noticed there were spots near that part of the paper, teardrops maybe, and the handwriting appeared shakier.

" 'I don't expect you to believe this, but something really bad is going to happen, and it's us that are responsible. Vegeta says we were possessed, again, on our way to some planet to investigate something about what happened to him. I don't remember anything since I died at his hands, but since then it seems I've been blowing apart the Earth alongside him and Otousan. I still don't trust him, but I don't know if I can even trust myself now.

" 'But my problems aren't what matters; we found you two dead, along with a Saiya-jin boy that somehow, I'm so sorry! Trunks, little bro, we killed you! and I ' ..."

There were a few lines that had been scrawled out at that point.

" 'Okay, they're back, Vegeta says he has a time machine, and Otousan looks like he's got some battery packs. Thank Kami for small favors. We'll send this letter back in time, and even thought it's a long shot, hope it finds it way to you two. Today is March 15th... I love you Gotenny, good luck Trunks. Oh, they want me to sign it in their name.

'From Son Goku and Vegeta...' "

They stood, rooted to the spot, confused and terrified.

"T-t-trunks-k-kun...," Goten stuttered, "that's t-today..."

Trunks knew, but he wanted to figure the incalculable odds that would have brought this single note their way. He turned the paper over, noting to himself that their address (which none of the three Saiya-jin could have known) was written with a different pen in a different hand.

_Could someone at the post office have recognized our names?_

"I don't know, Chibi...I think it's fake."

"No...," Goten was backing off, face glistening with sweat... "Only Gohan-'Niichan knew that name, 'Gotenny', it was his pet name for me and... Trunks...we're dead!"

Trunks grabbed his mate by the shoulders and shook him, hard, looking him right in the eye.

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Trunks said quietly but firmly, blue eyes unwavering, "after all we've done for our son, I refuse to believe that we'll die that easily."

"B-but...but...," Goten started to cry. "We gotta go get him..."

Trunks knew that Truten was still at his friend's house, and locked onto his Ki signature, noting that it was stable - a sign of sleep - grabbing Goten's arm.

"Let's go, come on!"

_This fucking note is years' old! Why did it show up the DAY when they come here...it's almost useless! Kuso! _his mind raced.

He took one step towards the door, and that is when the explosions hit.

--- ---

I just...looooove a good cliffhanger... evil laugh I used to never do that sort of thing, but this chapter was getting way too long, at least for my tastes. Anyway, please review and I hope to get the next chapter to you as soon as I can, which might be a while, as finals are coming up. But, keep in mind, I never abandon my work, and even though it might be months of painful waiting, I'll get it done!

Trunks: "Yeah...sure..."

Goten: rolls eyes

Trunks: "Just make with the reviews, and he'll prolly write faster!"


End file.
